


#006 Beso

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hermanos que no entienden, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo puede irse al infierno, en ese momento lo único que le interesa es la boca de Derek y lo que le hace sentir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#006 Beso

**__ **

**_ #006 Beso _ **

 

Sentía el retumbar sordo de los altavoces a través de los muros de concreto contra su espalda, le producían un cosquilleo agradable, aunque no más que el hecho de tener a Derek entre sus piernas, tomando fuertemente sus caderas y devorando su cuello. No recordaba el cómo, o el cuándo ni el por qué había terminado en esa situación, realmente lo único que interesaba en ese momento era sentir la barba de tres días de Derek contra su garganta, descendiendo directamente hacia sus clavículas. Pero en medio de la bruma que era su cerebro en ese momento, logró distinguir un brillo particular, que de haber sido otra persona habría fácilmente ignorado. Con un gran esfuerzo pudo apartar a Derek de su garganta y concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a si metros más adelante, ahí, estupefacto se encontraba Scott, y de tras de éste, Isaac, quienes no terminaban de creerse lo que sucedía. Y ahí fue cuando recordó el cómo, el cuándo y por qué tenía a Derek entre las piernas.

 

 

Suficiente alcohol en la fiesta de graduación y la sorpresa de tener a ese lobo en particular a su disposición en ese preciso instante. Justo cuando más lo deseaba, mientras veía a todas las parejas bailar lento y sólo lograba pensar en cuánto deseaba tener a su lobuno novio con él en ese momento, pero no, porque Derek es un chico mayor y no va a cosas como esa. Y de la nada ahí estaba, detrás de él, sujetándolo y llevándolo hacia afuera a un lugar donde tuviesen un poco de más privacidad.

 

 

—Scott, te juro que si me haces explicarte te pongo acónito en el desayuno, porque esto es demasiado obvio —Scott sólo lo mira con el ceño fruncido sin capacidad de responder —Ahora vuelve a la fiesta.

Y sin preocuparse de los demás, vuelve a besar a su novio. El mundo puede irse al infierno, en ese momento lo único que le interesa es la boca de Derek y lo que le hace sentir.

 

 

 


End file.
